Star Wars:The Gray Order
by TOMOKI THE MONKEY DEMON
Summary: Anor Mas was once a 6 year old poor orphan,before he was pick up by Jedi Master,named Shaak Ti. After training in the arts of a Jedi,Anos learn on his missions that there is no difference between light and dark. What will he do,if he don't want to follow Jedi Order? Will his Friend and crush,Ashoka Tano stay on his side or will she be in side of counsil?
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS

Diclaimer:I don't own Star Wars. Lucas own it. Let's get started.

 ** _Summery:Anor Mas was once a 6 year old poor orphan,before he was pick up by Jedi Master,named Shaak Ti. After training in the arts of a Jedi,Anos learn on his missions that there is no difference between light and dark. What will he do,if he don't want to follow Jedi Order? Will his Friend and crush,Ashoka Tano stay on his side or will she be in side of counsil?_**

( **Plot will follow some of events in Clone Wars series to Ahsoka leaving The Order and to Episode III** )

 _„A long time ago... In galaxy far,far away..."_

 _:Star Wars:The Gray Order:_

 _„Dark Side was always lurking it's way to bring Jedi Order into Darkness. But Jedi were keeping good on their own againts it. Despite being Masters of Light side,they've feared that one day something will destroy them. So whoever tried to study Dark side of the force was banish from the Order,so they could keep Dark Side away from new Jedi and even the old ones. One day counsil meet Anakin Skywaker,believed to be the choosen one ,who will bring the balance in the force. But what if he wasn't the only choosen by the Force...?"_

Chapter 1

Coruscant was homeland for many species,but mostly for humans. It was notable for it's vast urban sprawl covering the entire planet called Galactic City that was constantly awake as airspeeders and starships moved in the flow of Coruscant's skylane traffic. Skytowers reached far into the atmosphere and, in the most dense areas of the city, hundreds of levels were built on top of each other.

The highest surface was Level 5127, and the lowest was Level 1, which was deemed uninhabitable. The lowest levels of Coruscant were called the underworld which had been cut off from the surface for thousands of years, forcing its inhabitants to breathe toxic fumes, and was accessible only by huge portals reaching ever downward.

Coruscant had a cosmopolitan atmosphere, and as the seat of galactic government, it was also the center of galactic culture. Laws and galactic policies were decided by the Galactic Senate, and the Supreme Chancellor had his residence on Coruscant.

All those people up had everything. Money,food,peace and love. Not like Anor Mas,who was an orphan,after his mother dead. His parents archaeologist,who where visiting every planet that Jedi or Siths had contact withh. When his mother was pregnant with him,while being on the Korriban the ancient planet and home of Siths. Not long after that both get sick and his Father died,before his birth. His mother manage to survive the sickness and deliver him to the world. She even manage to survive long enought to raise him,but only for 5 years of his live. Then she died. It's been one year since he become orphan. His Mother left him some money,but he could use it for only 8 months,before his house was robed. They were licing in the poor part of Coruscant,so no one care if he was an orphan

Currently he was waiting for any kind of food. Every day he come and wait on the back of some bar named „Dex Diner". The owner was rather nice and he always gave some left food,for which Anor was thankfull. Suddenly he saw three human kids,like himself, were coming toward him. They had arrogant smirks on their face,which make Anor to frown. They were a bit older than him.

"Look guys! It's poor child!"One of the kids said,before taking some credits from his pocket."Do you want some? Too bad that someone like you can't have it!"

At that Anor cocked his fits and wanted to punch the kid in the face,who was waving credit in fron of his own face. But he couldn't just do that for two reason. One,there were three of them and he wasn't a fool. Second,they were older and stronger than him. So he decided to let them play for a bit,before Dex would come and gave him some food.

"What's the matter? Are that stupid you can't even speak?"Spoke other kid who walked to him and punch him in the face."C'mon say something meatbag!"

And so they gave him series of punches and kick. Anor tried to shield himself,while screaming loudly so someone could hear him.,but it wasn't enought. The pain was too great for his weak body. He wanted to end this pain,by losing his consciousness but for some reason he couldn't. Suddenly instead of pain he felt power raising in him.

Kids were throw away by force wave coming from his Anor. When kid looked at smaller kid,they saw that his eyes were glowing bright purple color. Then Anor rose both his palm and poited them to older kids. They've felt wave coming toward them,which sent the flying to the streest of Coruscant. Then from the back doors of diner came Dex with female red-skinned Togruta dressed in brown robes with metal cylider attached to her belt. Dex dashed to boy and then kneeled to his level,while Togruta was stunned. She looked at the kid with her big eyes,while studying him.

Kid was about 6 years old. He had brown hair with pale skin and blue piercing eyes. He was dressed in dirty shirt and black pants. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew that Obi-wan parents died shortly after his birth,kid could pass as his younger brother. He look the same as him.

She calmed herself before releasing a peacful wave to calm child. Anor calmed himself and looked at the Togruta female,who kneeled next to him.

"Hello my child...What's your name?"She asked with warm smile.

"Anor...Mas."He said,while looking away.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Anor..."At that Anor look at her,while poking his fingers.

"I'm not afraid. It's just that you pretty Miss..."He said with blush,which make her chuckle.

"You're flattering me,thank you. My name is Shaak Ti. Anyway what are you doing here? Where are your parents?"She asked.

"Well,this is the kid that I've told today."Spoke Dex,while Shaak Ti glared at him."Sorry,I didn't told you way before,ehehe"He laughted nervously.

 _'I need to bring this poor child with me and inform Counsil.'_ She thought,before standing up and helping kid to get up."How about we visit Jedi Temple,Anor?"At that Anor beamed and smiled brightly.

"Yay! Let's go to Temple,Miss Shaak Ti!"Anor grabbed her hand and he menage to drag her from the back of the Dex Diner to streets.

"Calm down. I have a transport."She told him,before he jumped up and down in joy,which make her smile. _'I hope that he'll have pantience for training. This connection to The Force is strong...But why I did felt dark back there,before I meet him?'_

 **[Jedi Council]**

Anor stood next Shaak Ti,who was speaking to Grand Master of The Jedi Order, Master Yoda. Next to him sit dark skinned men,who name was Mace Windu,who was narrowing his eyes. Anor looked at the orange skinned next to him,who name was Plo Koon,who also was a Kel Dor dressed in normal brown Jedi robes. By his side stood orange,white and blue skinned Togruta girl in his age. He look at her,while she looked at him with smile. He waved to her and she replied the same wave.

 _'She/he look kinda cute...'_ They though in unison.

"A friend you found? Hmm?"Said Yoda chuckling,while Anor and Togruta girl jumped in shock. Jedi's in council left soft chuckle at the kid antic."Fear not,among like yourself you are..."

"I-I'm sorry,if I d-disturb in something..."He apologized,while bowing.

"Don't worry,Anor you didn't."Assured him another human,know as Obi-Wan Kenobi,who just menage to become member of Jedi Council."And since I'm thinking that we discussed everything regard you and Plo Koon new apprentice,I think you may go. Don't you think Master Yoda?"

"With you agreed am I"Spoke Yoda,while smiling at the kids.

With that two Jedi Master leave Council room with their new apprentices. When they left,every Master look at Yoda,who sighed.

"Master Yoda,why did you allowed this Mas,to be part of Jedi Order?"Asked Windu,who Stood up and start to walk around the room."You sensed the darkness inside of him,don't you Master?"

"Indeed,sensed the darkness in the boy,I did."Spoke Yoda,before poiting his wooden staff to Windu."But light in him too,I sensed."

"I have to agree with Master Yoda,Master Windu."Said Obi-wan."Remember that you didn't want to allow my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn to train Anakin because he was too old? And becuase that there were too much fear in him? Now that Anor is younger than Anakin we can get rid off this darkness,don't you agree Master?"

" ***Sigh***...Fine,let Shaak Ti train the boy and see what future will bring"Said finally Windu,while Yoda and Obi-wan smirked."Let then discuss other matters..."

* * *

 **[Jedi rooms]**

Anor had stars in his eyes as he walked in temple. He never in his short live would think that he would ever visit the Jedi Temple. Now he knew why his parents were so interested in Jedis and Siths. Togruta girl giggled as she saw that Anor couldn't keep his eyes in one place,but who could blame him. She also was looking around to memorize the temple better.

Suddenly they stopped with their Master by two doors,who start to chuckle.

"Did something happen,Master?"Asked Togruta girl.

"Oh nothing Ahsoka. It's just that you be living next to each other."Spoke Plo Koon."Oh,you both didn't introduce to each other,right?"At that Ahsoka and Anor walk to one another.

"My name is Anor Mas...Nice to meet you."He greeted,while shaking her hand gently.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. Nice to meet you too,Anor."Said Ashoka with smile."Wanna be best friends with me?"

"Of course!"Exclaim Anor,which make smiles to appear in the Jedi Master faces. At least in Shaak Ti case,she one could barely tell if Kel Dors were smiling.

"Now I believe it's time for you to get some rest. Tomorrow your training will begin. Goodnight "Spoke Shaak Ti,before both Jedi Master left them alone.

"See you tomorrow,Ahsoka/Anor! Goodnight!"They said in unison,which make them laught. Then they've enter their new rooms.

 **[With Anor]**

Anor looked around his new room,while smiling. It's simple room with bed,desk and wardrobe with place for meditation. Well it was a lot cleaner that his old house. So his new live as a Jedi about to begin Tomorrow. He could wait,so he decided to get some sleep.

End of Chapter!

Hope you like my new story. Leave review,favorites with follow and Merry Christmas to everyone guys! See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

STAR WARS

Diclaimer:I don't own Star Wars. Lucas own it. Let's get started.

 _ **"A long time ago...In galaxy far,far way..."**_

 _ **:Star Wars:The Gray Order:**_

 _ **"It's been eight years since Anor and Ashoka become part of The Jedi Order. Both grow together as strong Force users,especially Anor. In those eight Clone Wars began and so both were sent on several mission together with their Masters. But it was time for their own mission without helping one another."**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **[Jedi Counsil]**

In front of Master Yoda stood Anor with Ahsoka by his side. Today was their first separate mission with their new Masters. Both were a bit nervous,since they've worked better together. Anor and Ahsoka changed since their first day of becoming part of Jedi Order a lot.

Anor's hair were reaching his neck now and he was taller than Ahsoka. His outfit contained brown tunic,brown belt and matching pants with brown combat boots. He had very athletic built. Instead of of having one,he had three lightsabers. Two by his side,with double-bladed in two pieces on the back,so no one could tell if it was lightsaber. His last one was meant to use,if he would lose his two main lightsabers. His mastery over the Force could be paired with Mave Windu,while his strenght in Force was almost on pair with Yoda. Also he could sense everything Force relative and somebody who was using it from other galaxy. Even contact with somebody. Most of the Jedis were shocked ,since mere padawan could be this powerfull and those words were even coming from Yoda himself.

Ahsoka also become very powerful. She become a „beauty",if not sexy in Anor words,who despite being Jedi had feeling toward Ahsoka. ( **A/N:Her outfit is the same like in Season 3,I'm just too lazy and bad in describing some things** ). But unlike Anor she only had one lightsaber,but he made one shorter,which she always had with her since it was a gift. Her Master over the Force was on pair of Jedi Master,while her strenght on the Jedi Knight.

"Greeting Padawans. Padawn Anor,in Hangar New Master for you is waiting. Padawan Ahsoka, On Christophsis your New Master is waiting."Spoke Yoda,while both Padawan bowed."Good luck,I wish you..."

* * *

 **[Jedi Temple Hangar]**

"It's appears that we gonna separate,huh?..."Spoke sadly Ahsoka,while Anor grinned at her.

"Hey don't be sad Ahsoka. We'll see each other again! I promise!"Assured Anor,while stoping their march and looking at her.

"You think?"She asked shyly.

Despite her Jedi training,she still was that shy girl,which Anor meet all those years ago. At first she wasn't shy,but she start some time in their training. Well only in his presence,when they're alone. Anor only smiled at her.

"Did I ever let you down?"He asked,while smiling warmly.

"Well no,but..."Boy then placed his hand on her shoulder,which make her blush a bit.

"Then don't worry and be brave!"He told her,while the Hangar door open,revealing couple of ships in it and some clones troopers."Well I quess,We'll see each other later then..."He added,while walking into hangar. Then they separated,while waving to each other.

 _'Why the hell this had to happen?'_ He though,before he saw Mace Windu walking toward him."Hello Master Windu. What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you,Padawan Anor"He said,while Anor cursed mentally. Mace Windu didn't liked him at all. He wondered why did Yoda apointed Mace as his Master."Anyway let's go and take our ships."At that Anor sighed."Are you alright,Padawan?"

"I'm fine Master..."'Assured' Anor,while walking behind him with crossed arms."So what's our objective?"

"Senator Bail Organa and Senato Jar Jar Binks captured Nute Gunway,who is The Viceroy of the Trade Federation and a high-ranking member of the Separatist Confederacy of Independent Systems. We're choosen to escort Gunway here,where he'll be judges for his crimes. We're the only available Jedis for this mission."Answered Windu,before they entered their own Jedi Starfighters.

"It doesn't seem that bad,Master."Commented Anor,through comlink."Of course,if we don't get attacked by any rescue team for Gunway."

"Your right Padawan. We should be extra careful,so don't do anything without my permission... "

With that Windu cut comlink,while Anor looked at the R5 unit entering to his starfighter unit socket. He smiled hearing his new droid beeping happily to him."I hope we'll become good Friend R5!"That made R5 beeping even more happier.

 **[Acclamator-class assault ship,Prison block.]**

It didn't take long before Master and Apperentice appeared on The ACA Ship. They both went to the prison block of The Ship with some guard leading the way.

They saw Nute Gunway sitting peacfully,while they entered his prison cell. Anor leaned on the wall,while Windu start to interrogating Gunway.

"Your thoughts betrays you Viceroy."Spoke Windu with his arms behind him."I can sense your concern. The fear that you'll loose wealth and the power that the War is giving you..."

"I have no idea what your talking about."Stated Gunway.

"You have many secrets. Like name of you allies and location of their bases,right?"Asked Windu obviously,while Anor sighed.

"I'm innocent pawn in this!"Stated Gunway,while Windu with Anor snorted.

"If you meraly a pawn then,who you protecting?"

"No one! I don't know anything!"At that Anor slammed his hand on the table.

"Master this isn't working. Let me try and see what happen."At that Windu sighed,while shaking his head.

"Try. You'll gain experience by this."He spoke sagely,while Anor mentally scoffed.

"Okey Mr. Gunway. Let's try this more slowly."Anor spoke,before walking to Nute and placing his hand on his head."Now calm youself,since I need to do small negotiations with your mind."With that his eyes glowed purple a little,while Windus eyes winden.

He felt that darkness again,but this time it was stronger. He also could barely breath,while Nute was fighting for very pieces of air. It wasn't a force choke,but it was almost the like the actual one.

Despite hurting Nute a bit,Anor was proud of his hard work. Thanks to personal training with Master Yoda,he could use The 'Darkness' in him to some point. Normally a Master Jedi would kick him out of the Order,but Yoda menage to convince The Counsil to let him star=y and become a Jedi. Thanks to Master Yoda,he could be close to his Friend and Crush,Ahsoka.

"PADAWAN ANOR! STOP THIS!"Shouted Windu. Suddenly entire ship shaked violently.

Anor took his hand as his eye stop glowing. Nute fainted,while Windu sighed. Then he actived his comlink and demended"Captain,what's happening?!"

 _[…The Vulture Droids are attacking us,Sir! They've brought boarding ships!...]_

* * *

And so heavy attack was brought upon the Assult Ship. There were around 400 Vultures Droid attacking Ship from each angle. The boarding ships were plunging into hangars and some other parts of the Republic Ship. Each Clone dashed to hangar with their blasters to destroy Super Droids.

It didn't take long before fight in hangar was over and one wounded Clone remained. Suddenly from one of the Boarding Ship a white blur came out,which revealed to be General Grevious with blue bladed lightsaber. Grevious saw one remaining Clone,who was talking through the comlink. He smirked,before dashing to Clone and slashing his arm off making hims scream in pain. Then he cut the Clone head off. Next to him appeared small white droid,who beeped at him.

" **Pathetic!** "Hissed Grevious,before walking away to prison block." _ **You know what to do droid...**_ "

* * *

 _[...It's Grevious,Sir! He's on the Ship and he's heading toward prison block!...]_

Windu took long breath,before walking from the prison cell. Then he narrowed his eyes at the soldier next to him.

"Commander,I'll need your assistance!"Ordered Windu. Then they tried to leave Prison block, before Windu stop and looked at the Anor."Padawan stay here and guard Gunway. That an **ORDER.** "He spoke coldly,before leaving prison block with clone troopers.

"As you wish,Master."Anor grunted before leaning on the wall next to Nute Cell. Gunway walked to eneter of the cell,while chuckling.

"It appear that your are not in the position on the negotiations,Padawan. Maybe If you would rescue me...?"He trailed,before Anor manipulated with Force to make Gunway smack himself."Ouch!"

"Shut up,Prisoner."Sighed Anor,while looking around to kill the time.

* * *

 **[With Windu and Clone troopers.]**

Windu was deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsaber,while Clone were getting rid of The Super Droid with their own Blasters. It wasn't easy as there were more coming droid from corridors. Jedi Master was curious,why didn't Grevious show up yet. He didn't had clue why,until sudden realization came to his mind.

"Troopers! We need to finish this quickly!"Ordered Windu,before throwing himself to the Super Droids.

* * *

 **[With Anor,Prison Block]**

Anor sense somebody coming here. It wasn't his Master or any Clone Troopers. Anor decided to let the Force guide him to find the Intruder. He start to walk toward the elevator. The Captain of The Senate Commandos,Faro Argyus saw Padawan walking away from the Nute cell,so he decided to question him.

"Padawan Mas,why are you abonding your position? Attack is still going on."

"Somebody's coming here. Be prepare Captain."Spoke Anor with closed eyes untill they shoot open."Look out! Above us!"

Suddenly from the ventilation on the ceiling shoot white blur revealed to be General Grevious with green and blue lightsaber in his metal claws. With quick swing of lightsabers he killed two Senate Commandos close to him. Grevious eyed then everyone around him. He saw thee more Commandos with some Padawan. He smirked at seeing that padawan had good looking lighsabers. Simple,yet beautiful in design.( _A/N: His lightsabers look like Starkillers from the second game. The only difference is instead of black-white,they black-silver._ )

"Heh,I see you have nice lightsabers Padawan. I would like them in my colection!"He exclaim, before jumping at the Anor.

( **A/N:I'm not good at describing battles and other things. Also sorry for grammer,but english is my second language and I'm still not used to writing in it. Sorry.** )

Just in time Anor took his lightsabers and actived them. Two blue twin blades meet blue and green blades,creating wave of sparks. Normaly Padawan,who would fight somebody of Grevious caliber, would need the Force to hold himself,since General was using pure raw strenght. But in Anor case,he was training his body everyday to this kind of fight. But it was the first kind of fight he had and it was already Grevious.

"Quite impressive! But it's not enought,Jedi Scum!"He scoffed,before taking his righ saber back and trying to cut in half. But Anor sense that and blocked his saber,before jumping away from his enemy.

"Guard Gunway! I'll take care of Grevious!"Yelled Anor,before throwing himself to attacking Grevious. General blocked Anor blades,while smirking at him.

"You're certain of your skills,are you?"Asked Grievous,while Anor growled.

Anor take step back and jumped above Grievous trying to cut his head,but he ducked and turn around. Then Grevious tried to slash Anor in half,alas he Force-pushed him,so his blade missed about two meter. Anor dashed toward Grevious while dodging his blade. Then he slided between his legs. After that he jumped on his feet and pointed his saber at Grevious making him laught. Then suddenly Grevious arms shoot two another ones,which grabbed tow more lightsabers and ignite them. Anor gulped and shiver for some reason.

 _'That just great...'_ He thought,before taking steps back,while Grevious laughted as he start to spin his lightsaber creating blue and green pinwheels. As soon as walk toward Anor sparkles erupted from ceiling and floor as his lightsabers were cutting metal roundly. Anor couldn't even think about attacking Grevious in any way without losing his hands.

Suddenly elevator doors burst open revealing Windu with purple lightsaber ready. He saw Anor backing up from Grevious who was concetrate on him. So Windu used that to attack Separatist General,but Grevious heard him coming,so his down arm moved to block hot blade pointed to his guts.

"Ah Mace Windu! It's honor to finally meet you. Your lightsaber will be best treasure from a long time. I'm getting sick of having only two colors."He pouted mocking his enemies. Then Guards and Clone,who come with Windu pointed their weapon to Grevious.

"It's over Grevious!"Exclaim Anor,while Windu shook his head.

To his surprise Grevious four blades vanished. He then lift his four arms up,while something start to beep. Then it stopped and entire ship shook violently. With quick move Grevious grabbed Anor and Windu head and then throw them at the Clones. Guard tried to shoot Grevious,but he faster than blaster bolts,so he killed them with one lightsaber. Then he proceed to free Nute,which took only a second. Slowly metal ceiling start to fall at the now the Guard. Ship was falling apart,so they need to get ship now. Both start to run,while Grevious knock Anor and Windu,before they could stood up and stop them. Grevious also menage to Clone troopers,crushing their mask with skull Both Separatist took an elevator. Master and apprentice grunted in pain,while getting up.

"We need to get to the Hangar,Padawan!"Said Windu,while rushing to elevator with Anor. Sadly Elevator wasn't working so they've ignite their lightsaber and jumped. Both used their respective blades to slow their fall.

* * *

 **[Hangar,Later]**

Everything was in mess. There was fire everywhere. Parts of Ship were falling at some Clones crushing them. Explosions could be heard everywhere. It didn't took long before Windu and Anor get to the Hangar. Anor looked around for his ship and R5,but he could only see his Master ship.

"Master,I don't see..."He couldn't finish as he screamed,while he felt icredible pain on his shoulder.

He looked at his shoulder,while his eyes winden. He didn't had arm anymore. Anor saw his arm on the ground and Windu lightsaber ignited. He looked horrified at his 'Master',who just cut his arm off.

"Sorry...But you're too dangerous for the Order."He spoke coldly,while Anor fell on his knees,while squeezing what was left from his arm to stop bleeding."You're the thing,we don't want in Order...Dark Side of The Force...That's why you're time has come..."

With that Windu attached his lightsaber to his belt,before sending Force powered punch into his face,which make Anor to lose his conscious. Not feeling need to put the boy from the misery,he only destroy his lightsabers,aside from his secret one, Windu rushed to his ship and left the doomed Ship.

Slowly Anor get his conscious back,but the pain was stoping him any move. So he used the Force to help himself to get up. He heard sound of his ship engine and saw that R5 in their Ship,which was hovering in the air,clearly looking for him, He waved with his single arm and then stood up,before throwing himself to ship. Anor quickly enter Ship and R5 took them from Ship. Both menage to get from the Ship just in time to escape the dead,but not the wave of explosion,which almost destroy his back engine. R5 beeped to Anor,who was close to passing out.

"R5...Take us anywhere...Somewhere save..."He mutter,before darkness consume him.

 **End of Chapter!**

Hope you like! Hope your Christmas was great! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

STAR WARS

Diclaimer:I don't own Star Wars. Lucas own it's. Let's get started.

 _ **"A long time ago...In galaxy far,far away..."**_

 _:Star Wars:The Gray Order:_

 _"Betray! Mace Windu,Master Jedi and Member of Council betrayed his Apperentice,Anor Mas. After rescue of Nute Gunway from hands of General Grevious,both Windu and Anor tried to escape the doomed Ship,which bombed entire Ship. While Anor tried to find his ship,Windu slash Anor left arm and leave him to die. But thank to the Force and his new friend R5,Anor manage to escape,but not long after that he pass out. Now depending on R5,he hoped to find some place save for both of them."_

 **Chapter 3**

Anor slowly open his eye. He blinked a couple of time to adjust his sight. He still felt pain from his now missing arm. He looked around to see that he was in some kind of Hangar. Old hangard,covered in massive dust and spider webs. It wasn't Republic nor Separatist Hagar,since it was empty and there wasn't anyone around. There was an symbol,which reminded him something but he decided to ignore it. In front of him he was R5 in his unit socket. He beeped at him,which make him smile.

"Good to see you too,buddy..."He said,before exiting from his Starfighter."Where are we anyway? I need a medic,right now."

R5 beeped a couple of time,while Anor eyes widen.

"Peragus System? But how? From what I read the only station on here was destroyed,The Peragus II."R5 beeped in respond."What? They've created new one not longer after destruction of The Peragus II? So you must have explore a bit when I was out,huh? What else did you learn? Tell me,while we'll go to medic. I only hope that there is some free arm,ehehe..."

R5 told him that this new Station was created by the Old Galactic Empire. They wanted to create a millions of the Assasination Droid to win the war. But they've abond station after some time fearing the Republic would find that out and attack station. There was active by now medic thanks to R5. It was surpring that R5 could actived something from Old Galactic Empire years,but he didn't complain. The design of Station was very old,but thankfully it wasn't falling apart.

 **[Medical Bay,Later.]**

Anor was lying down on the medical bed,while Old Imperial Medic Droid was attaching his new arm. It didn't took long. The only thing left for Anor was to adjust to new arm. He had to admitt that the Bay was quite good looking after some many centuries of not using.

His arm was entire silver and Anor changed a build. It looked like normal Droid arm,but it had special hidden space for lightsabers,which he would create later. Now he would be using his double-bladed one.

"Thank you Medic."Spoke Anor after small stretch.

"You don't need to Sir. It was pleasure."Assured Medic Droid,before resuming his work in Medical Bay.

Suddenly R5 beeped to Anor,who move his head slightly to the left feeling confused.

"What do you mean 'I must see something'?"He asked,while R5 start to run from Medical bay. "Hey! Where are you going R5?!"With that he raced after R5,who was leading him To Force know where.

R5 was leading him from corridor to another corridor,until they've stopped in front of the closed doors. With quick move R5 connected to the access,so he could open doors. When the doors opened,Anor saw a small balcony. With R5 he went to balcony to see what was below.

Anor gaped after what he saw. Below them were at least 30 000 Assasination Droid,who were meant to help win in the War. Those were HK-models,which make Anor to grin. He liked everything, which was related with Old Republic Era. Ships,droids,weapons etc. Those HK-Droids were still in good shape,they weren't rusty or anything. He was very surprised by this. Maybe somebody,before he left this place,make sure that those Droid were still in use after long time? He didn't know and he didn't care much about this.

"Well this is amazing! From what I can see there are about 9,999 HK-51 models deliver in three groups. With 1 HK-55 as Commander for each group. Intresting...Hey R5,let's try and active one HK-55!"Said Anor,before they went down in elevator.

When they get down,both went to terminal to take HK-55. They lift HK-55 and put him on special machine to active Droid. ( **A/N:Watch Trailer for HK-51,so you'll have better look how activation is working. Well I'm lazy and a bit bad in describing. Sorry for repiting myself.** ). The suddenly HK-55 eyes sparkled in bright orange.

" **Declaration:Assassination protocol active. Greetings Master.** "Spoke HK-55 with calm manners,which make Anor shiver in excitement." **Query:Master are you okey? Maybe I could kill something for you?** "

"Not there is no need for that HK-55. We need to do small update for you and your brothers. It's been long time..."Spoke Anor,while looking at the rest of HK-Models.

" **Observation:Yes Master I can see that. I don't have any knowledge about that model of Droid.** "He pointed to R5.

"Yeah. Tell me R5 how bad is our Starfighter?"

Asked Anor,while R5 beeped,which make Anor sight in relief.

"Thanks to The Force! I believed that we won't get away from here! Anyway HK-55 I don't know if you can repair Starfighter,but could you help R5,after he'll update you?"

" **Statement:Of course. I mean,I have only been actived just a second ago to find out that I won't get to kill anything. On top of that I need to be updated and repair your Starfigher. Oh Master you don't know how happy my core you make!** "No one could miss this sarcams in HK-55 voice. Anor only smiled weakly at his new 'servant'.

"Sorry HK-55,but I need my Ship to be repaired. But when I get bigger Ship,I with R5 take you to kill some animals and even maybe some people!"Anor could see that HK-55 eyes beamed,when he heard that.

" **Statement:Oh Master! I can't wait! R5 let's go,update me and let's repair Master Ship!** "At that R5 beeped and both rushed to elevator while Anor sighed.

"Now...I need to find some room for meditation. It's time to finish my training with Darkness... "Spoke Anor to himself,while his eyes darken."I wonder if Ahsoka know by now that I'm dead...? I wonder how she's going through this..."

* * *

 **[Jedi Council]**

Ahsoka with her new Master Skywalker and his Master Kenobi were raporting their mission to the Grand Master of Jedi Order. She was wondering,where was Anor. Could he be still on the mission? Togruta girl didn't had a clue. But sure Master Yoda would have answer to that question. So she waited untill Her Master finished his raport. For some reason she fell pain her heart. She felt empty and she didn't like that.

"Well that's our entire mission raport,Master Yoda."Finish Anakin with smirk in the end,which make Obi-wan shook his head. The mission wasn't so flawless as would Anakin truly said,but what could he do? It was Anakin time to report."Everything went acording to objective of our misson."

"Yes,that right. Everything..."Joked Obi-wan,while Anakin snorted.

"Glad I am, that no one hurt badly was. Padawan Ahsoka...Stay here you must. About Anor this is..."Spoke Yoda without emotion,but inside he felt pain."Leave us Master Kenobi,Skywalker..."

Windu returned yesterday from his mission. He told him that Anor was dead. Killed by Grevious. When Yoda heard that he almost had heart attack. He couldn't believe that one of his favorites Students died in first mission. He get attached to boy and so Ahsoka. He knew what will happen, so he wanted to be alone with girl. And so Obi-wan and Anakin left the Council room.

"Bad new I have..."Spoke Yoda sadly,while Ahsoka heart start to skip like crazy."Anor dead is..."At that time seem to freeze and Ahsoka could only heard Anor voice in her head.

His smile. His caring. Everything in him. She couldn't admitt it openly,but she loved him. Despite being Jedi she loved,like normal person. Ahsoka was sick of hearing that Jedi must never love anybody,because that's lead to The Dark Side.

"No...No... **NO!** "She screamed,while falling on her knees. Yoda jumped from his chair and walked to Ahsoka. He embrace her,while patting her back.

"Hard it is for me too..."At that Ahsoka broke embrace and run away with tears running down her cheeks.

Anakin and Obi-wan stood by elevator waiting for Ahsoka. Then they heard elevator doors opening themself. Both saw that Ahsoka runned away as soon as she could.

"Ahsoka wait!"Yelled Anakin,while trying to stop her."What did Master Yoda said to her?"

"I'm not sure Anakin. I'll talk with Master Yoda. Go ahead and get some rest."Spoke Obi-wan,before entering elevator.

* * *

 **[Unknow place]**

Two figures stood on large circle stone platform in darkness. But in the darkness there was also a light,so two figure could see each other.

The first figure was a man dressed in brown tuninc and pants with hood on his head. He had a lightsaber in his right hand.

The second figure was a man dressed in plain dark robes with hood on his head. He also had lightsaber,but in his left hand.

Both ingite their respective weapon,revealing blue and crimson blades. They took their fighting pose,before dashing to one another. They both crossed their lightsaber,creating wave of sparkles. Jedi and Sith tried to win the fight for domination. Force users took their weapons away and tried to Force-Push one another. That created a powerfull gust of wind, which waved their hood off.

The Jedi had Anor face,who was showing calm expression. He looked a older version of his current self.

While the Sith also had Anor face,he was different. His face was entire grey,while his eyes were cold yellow and crazy at the same time.

The Jedi was pushed back and Sith used this to attack his enemy. When he was about to slash him in two,but Jedi block him with another blue lightsaber,which appeared out of nowhere. Sith was pushed back,but before he could land he send lighting from his fingertips. Jedi lightsabers absorbed lighting,as Sith landed,while he took another lightsaber from his belt and ingine it.

They didn't even acknowledge that they weren't alone. On the corner of the platform sit a 6 years old Anor,who back then wasn't member of Jedi Order or know that he had Darkness in him. It was true form of Anor. Despite everything he was still scared kid in the inside.

It was alway the same. His Light and Darkness were fighting with each other,whenever he tried to get full control over The Dark in him. It was alway ending with both side loosing. He actually didn't had control over the fight. He couldn't aid his 'Future' self for some reason. Now he didn't even want to. Not what after Windu betray. He didn't even know why he still was bothering with trying to control his Darkness. No one wanted him in the Order.

Suddenly he heard voices in his head.

" _You've become strong my Apperentice. I don't know what else to teach you...I'm proud of you..."_

 _"You've become fine men and great Padawan Anor. It's good that Ahsoka have that kind of Friend.."_

 _"Strong you've become Anor. Also a caring and good person you are...Proud of you am I..."_

 _"Hey don't be sad Ahsoka! We'll see each other again! I promise!"_

 _"You think?"_

Anor eyes wided when he heard Shaak Ti,Ploo Kon,Yoda,himself and finaly Ahsoka. He had people to come back. But there still people who didn't want and that men,Windu. He wanted to get back,but not to the Order where were bunch of fools. He needed to reform The Order or better,create his own one. The Order where Jedi could use both Light and Dark side of the Force. Now he knew that there wasn't a difference between those two. The only importan thing was of how to use them. The Balance was needed between two Force sources. The Gray Order.

But they were two major problems. And he needed to take care of those.

First one;The War between Republic and Separatist. If Anor wanted balance he needed to crush both sides enought to stop the War. Which meant that he must kill importan figures from both sides and took away importan planets to weaken each side.

Second one:Both Siths and Jedis. There was major gap between two side. There was the Rule of Two,but clearly there was problem. He knew that there was Darth Sidious and Count Dooku, but there was also Asajj Ventress. She also was a Sith or somebody like that. Sooner or later he needed to kill her or Dooku would do that for him. And there was problem with Jedis. There too many for them. He wasn't sure if he would kill every Member of The Order. He needed members for his own Order. So he could make younglings and padawan to come to his side. He knew it would be harder to make Jedi Knights to come with him,but he could alway try. He especially wanted Ahsoka in his Gray Order.

But currently he had another problem,which needed to be taken care of. Anor stood up and glared at Ligh and Dark still fighting. He took deep breath,before shouting." **THAT'S ENOUGHT!** "Which make both Stop and look at him."I have enought of both you! It's time to stop this,right now!"

"What can you do?"Scoffed his Dark Part."Don't make me laught,kiddo..."

"Shut up,Sith. I agree with him. He's right,you know...We are fighting like this for too long."Spoke Calmly his Light Part.

"And it's time for both of you to Fuse."That shock both Force Sources.

Then Anor lift his hands and use his palms to make two wall between his two Parts of Force. Slowly he start to move his palms and his Parts start to move against their own wills. They've tried to stop Anor,which make him only angry. Now really wanting to play with Parts,he moved his palm so quickly to join them. Then huge Silver light cover everything in vision of Anor,which make him smile.

* * *

When he did that Huge Powerfull Wave of The „True" Force was send a cross entire galaxy. Everyone who was Force-sensetive feel that. Both Darth Sidious and Count Dooku,who were talking by Hologram, felt that which shock them and scared a bit. Windu start to sweat,while other Jedi were scared. Ahsoka,who was lying on her bed. She suddenly sit up and looked around. Yoda who was meditating with closed eyes,slowly smiled.

"At last...Awaken of The True Force happend..."

* * *

 **[Anor private room]**

Anor found himself in his room,he opened his eye,which turned purple for second,before returning to normal blue color. He smiled at his victory. Now he wasn't Jedi or Sith/Dark Jedi. Anor was now a Gray Jedi and first member of his new Order.

Anor heard R5 beeping,behind him so he turn around and saw his droid with HK-55.

" **Statement:Greeting Master. It's good that you finally up after hole week.** "At that Anor raise an eyebrow.

"A hole week you say? Then is my Starship finish?"At that R5 beeped happly.

" **Answer:Yes Master. We just finish our work with R5. With current tools,it took our longer that it should. Sorry Master** "HK-55 then gave Datapad to Anor,who looked at it with intrest.

"It's alright HK-55. Aside from that,are all HK-51 active now?"He asked,before handing back Datapad to Assassin Droid."Anyway start to make more. If I can remember corretly,there are enought parts to make at least 80,000 more."Before he went to his room,week ago,he check out if there is more HK-model,but he found parts,many parts.

" **Query:Master why do you need more HK-51 and HK-55 models like myself?** "

"Well to put it simply. I'm starting a War with Republic with Separatist and you'll have a lot chanses to kill somebody. What'll you say?"At that R5 beeped angerly,while HK-55 beamed happly.

" **Gratitude:Oh,Master! You don't even know that my core is about to explode from Happiness! If I would be a living meatbag,I would be dead by now!** "

"R5...I understand that you're Republic droid,but you need to understand that I want to stop entire War. That's why I need to crush both sides. While you want to argue with me,there are thousands people dying in galaxy. I just want to stop this...So please help me do this."R5 was quiet for a moment.

He knew that Anor was right,people were dying because of this War. Beside Anor was his Master and friend now. And friend don't don't abond one another. Despite being droid he know that somehow.

R5 beeped positively,which make Anor smile brightly.

"Well then my Friends,it's time to prepare for a War!"He exclaim,while R5 beeped spinning around and HK-55 bumping his fist to ceiling.

 **End of Chapter!**

Hope you like it! See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

STAR WARS

Diclaimer:I don't own Star Wars. Lucas own it.

Answer to some reviews or quetion:

.5496:Anor is still Kid,who just get control over The Force. He'll get wiser over the time and see that there are some things he can't do.

Spartan120:Thank you.

Bluehood:Don't worry. Anor still need bigger Ship to do some things with team and not alone. He will have Cruiser a bit later.

 **„A long time ago...In galaxy far,far away..."**

 _:Star Wars:The Gray Order:_

 _"Preparation! Anor Mas,First Member of His own Gray Order is preparing for a War with both Republic and Separatist! While Ahsoka and Yoda are mourning after Anor,he is trying to find gears to win his yet to start War..."_

Chapter 4

Anor along with R5 and HK-55 marched into the Hangar. He changed his attire to old Imperial armor,which contained black bodysuit and Silver metal plates. And two lightsaber places in his chest. Young Gray Jedi look around to see HK-51 droids repairing and cleaning the Hangar. All of them stop their work to give Anor quick salute. He smiled before stopping by his Starfighter. R5 used small engines in his legs to fly up and land in his Unit Socket. He saw that HK-55 was looking 'Sad',so he decided to talk with him.

"Don't worry,HK-55. Once I get bigger Ship,we can take you and find something to kill."He assured,which make HK-55 eyes to sparkle.

" **Request:Master! Please,return as quick as you can then! I'll wait here and make that everything will be ready! Even your army!** "

"Heh,I know you'll do fine. Also remember this,if any one who is from the Republic or Separatist, you have to kill them if they want to take this place with or without force. Anyway wish me luck..."He then jumped to cockpit and closed it.

Then his orange Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor fly from the Hangar with high speed. When they get a some distance from the Station,Anor stopped his Ship.

"Okey R5...Now that we can't enter Hyperspace...Well we can only fly to another System,which is...Telos. So that's where I left this close Source of The Force. But I never heard anything about any Force Source there. Let's head up there..."He spoke,before racing to Telos System.

* * *

The planet Telos IV was located between the planets of Toprawa and Ruuria in theOuter Rim of the galaxy and, as of 3963 BBY, formed one end of the Morellian Trail, a hyperlane that would later form part of the Hydian capital of Telos was Thani, the city in which the Telosian government, consisting of the Telosian Council and Governor of Telos, was located. However, during the restoration of Telos's devastated ecosystem in the aftermath of the Jedi Civil War, Citadel Station, in orbit above Telos,was the temporary residence of citizens and the center of government. And it still was. Not changed since there were still coming Wars. So Telos decided to stay as neutal.

It took Anor a couple of hours before he get to the System. He saw a bit tired,so he decided to went to The Force Source first. So He avoided being detected by Telos Citadel station and went into actual planet. He let The Force guide him and not long after that he found himself in polar region of Telos IV. The he saw large plateau with four towers surrouding it. He did small circle around The Plateau,before landing. He left his cockpit,while R5 jumped from his socket unit. He looked around,before his eyes narrowed elevation with Metal doors in it. It was mostely cover in snow,but Anor used Force to take away snow from doors. Both friend went to metal doors. R5 couldn't get access so Anor had to use his lightsaber. He ignite a orange blade and cut entire piece of metal. He lifted doors with Force and throw them somewhere away. He went inside,while turning off his blade. What surprised him was that there was a electricity.

"Intresting...It's seem that there is somebody in here after all. Let's be on our guard R5."At that Astromech took mini blaster from his body.

Before they left Anor asked HK-55 to find some weapon for R5 to use. He found some blaster inside old type astromech from Old Galactic Empire and install it. His droid like his new weapon. It make him more save and useful.

Anor pushed a few buttons an elevator start to move down. It didn't took long before it stopped. Elevator open slowly revealing Large round space. Anor walked to the center of room and narrowed his eyes to scan his surrounding. He saw three entrances to other rooms. One on north,second on his south-west and last one on the south-east. He felt two living Force Sources inside. Strong one and weak one. Anor felt them from south-east so he walked in that direction. After small walk he found a space,which appeared to be a training room.

Inside of the room he founded two people in it. It was a eldery woman and some girl,maybe a bit older than him. Women was lying on the bed,while girl was kneeling next to her. Girl heard him and move her head to Anor. She had chalk-pale skin with silver eye and white short hairs. Girl was also dressed in grey robes. Older woman look identical to younger woman. She had longer white hair and she looked sick.

Girl stood up seeing a lightsabers attached on his chest"Who are you?! What do you want?!"She yelled,before she took lightsaber from her belt and ignite it,revealing white blade. Anor was shocked,but he quickly took both his lightsaber and ignite them seeing that Girl jumped toward him. She tried to cut him in half but he blocked her lightsaber with his ones. Gray Jedi had to admitt that Girl was very strong,so he had hard time blocking her lightsaber.

"STOP THIS MIRA!"Shouted ,with strong voice, Women in bed."He's not here to hurt us!

With that Mira stop and jumped back to older Woman. She seem really not really trusting the older Woman but decided to hide her lightsaber. Anor was shocked sensing her connection to the Force. It was strong and so calm. He need to ask them some question now.

"Hello...My name is Anor Mas. Nice to meet you. Don't worry WE won't hurt."He pointed at R5,who hide his little blaster."Anyway what is this place."

"Come here Boy...My name is Esoli."Spoke Woman,before touching Mira's back so she could give her some space. Anor did as she said and walked to her. Then he kneeled and looked at the Women,who eyes winden."So...It was you who Awaken True Force..."

"What do you mean by that?"Asked Anor.

"Over a centuries both Light Side and Dark Side were fighting for domination. Corrupting or Redeeming each Force user,both Jedi and Sith. You on the other hand awaken True Force and use it freely. You manage to fuse both sides into one again...You'll be the first of many who'll awake it in the Future. But they must be taught by you. Everything in here belongs to you now...Mira I don't have much time...Go with Anor and help him whatever he need intend to do ."Mira start to tears,while Esoli smiled."Don't cry my dear. I'll be the one with The Force,so I'll be with you...always. Anor you'll bring the balance to The Force I can see that...Good luck"Gray Jedi smiled sadly,while sensing that her live Force is vanishing. Esoli body start to vanish,which make Mira to cry loudly.

 **[Some time later]**

After some time Mira calmed herself. They were in walked around Academy,which reminded Anor Jedi Temple back on Coruscant. It was quite great looking Adacemy.

"So what is this place?"Asked Anor,while taking his sit next to Mira.

"It's secret Jedi Academy,created very long time ago. No one know about this place. Now that place is your,what are you going to do?"

"Well I need some place to train my own Youngligs and Padawans. It's perfect place."Admitted Anor,which make Mira smile.

"Yes,I agree on that one."

"Anyway why are you living in here? Was Esoli your grandmother? Do you have anyone else?"

"Yes,she was my Grandmother. My mother died four years ago and... I've never knew my Father. I also don't have any friends,since My Grandmother needed me almost every time. I live here to protect this academy as now last Handmaiden. So you see..."Then she start to explain about who were Handmaidens and what happend to the rest of them."I'm the last ancestor of Brianna. The handmaiden,who survived the thanks to The Jedi Exile."

"That's very intresting...So I can sense something both from Light and Dark Sides here. Can you tell me what is it? Also where did you get that white crystal?"

"Ah,what you feeling are Jedi and Sith Holocrons. The Founder of this Academy collected those after building this place. About the crystal? My family over centuries was visiting several worlds and collected many white crystal."Now that was intresting. It was too good to be truth. Everything was coming too easly or maybe Force was helping him?"But what's your goal?"

"I need to bring balance,so I need to crush both Republic and Separatist. Not only that but I need bring balance in The Force. Anyway,Mira do you have any Ship with you?"Anor asked while they've ended their trip around Academy.

"There is one Ship on the hangar,but only for one person. It's not battle ship. I'm using it only to travel to Citadel for food and some cloths."Answered Mira,while smiling.

"Okey then. Let's go to Citadel,I need some money to buy bigger Ship and for other things..."Spoke Anor,while R5 beeped in agreetment."Let's meet at Citadel. See you later..."He said,while walking away to elevator and waving at her.

 **[Citadel Station]**

Galactic Republic's Ithorian-led effort to restore the world of Telos IV. During the early stages of the Jedi Civil War, a Sith fleet, under the command of former Republic Admiral Saul Karath and under orders from Darth Malak, devastated the surface of Telos, shattering cities and killing many of the planet's inhabitants. After the war's conclusion, the Republic, directed by Supreme Chancellor Tol Cressa, funded an attempt to restore Telos to its formerly pristine state.

To achieve this, the station was constructed in orbit around Telos IV, and consisted of a series of large residential, entertainment, and dock modules that were interconnected by a base of girders and other support structures. The station served as home to the many technicians and beings of other professions who were employed in the Restoration Project, as well as the effort's conduit for needed supplies.

 **[Dock 126.]**

Since it was Neutral Anor didn't need to hide his face. Bu he had to hide his lightsabers for safety. He had to admitt that station remind him Coruscant a lot. He smiled,after getting consent to landing. He quickly landed in near dock. With quick move he felt cockpit and R5 jumped from his unit socket. Anor saw two guard and one protocal droid coming toward him.

"Hold there! Who are and what do you want?"Asked one the Guards.

"My name is Anor...Lethal"He half-lied,before adding."I want to sell this Ship and buy a bigger one."

"There is only one Old Dynamic Class Freighter in next dock,Mister Lethal. But it's belong to a somebody. You have to speak with this person."Spoke Protocol Droid.

"Yeah look like piece of junk,but it's flying and it had guns."Spoke other Guard scoffing."Now show us your Data passport."( **A/N:I don't know if there is different word in Star Wars,but screw it** )

"You don't need my Data passport..."Assured Anor,while waving his hand at them.

"No,Sir. We need your Data's"Spoke Droid,which make Anor sigh.

"And your droid need to be repaired...So shut him down and take him away"

"We don't need your Data passport and our Droid need to be repaired...We shut him down and take him away"Repeated both Guards,before shuting down droid. Both lift him up and take him,while Anor laughted. He liked using Mind Tricks on people with weak minds.

"Okey R5,let's get some credit and buy new Ship!"Exclaim Anor,while R5 beeped happily.

With that Anor and R5 left Dock. Mira was waiting for them on the metal bench. When she saw them,she stood up and walked to them.

"I hope your travel went well Master..."Said Mira,while Anor smiled sheepishly."Are you okey,Master?"

"Please...Don't call me that. It's embarrassmening...Just calm me Anor. We're friend from now on." pleaded Anor,while Mira blushed.

That confused,before he realized what was the problem. He knew already that Mira didn't had any friend through her childhood untill now.

"F-Friends...?"At that Anor smiled and noded. Mira smiled brightly at him,before spoke.

"Let's go to Dock to see the Ship."With that they make their way to Dock.

 **[Dock 127]**

When group entered Dock,Anor almost fainted. What he saw blow his mind away. It wasn't just some old Dynamic Class Freighter...It was Dynamic Class Freighter,The Ebon Hawk! It was a smuggler ship that rose to fame due to its use around the time of the Jedi Civil War. It was well-known throughout the galaxy as a ship associated with the Exchange, and it passed through many hands before it was commandeered by amnesiac Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan, who was escaping the Destruction of Taris. Anor knew that since Yoda gave him access to Data's about Revan who was a both Jedi and Sith.

The Ebon Hawk was a Dynamic-class freighter, roughly resembled Aurebesh sigil minus the inward curves at the ends of the outer prongs, with the center prong flush with them, and with a concave curve to the vertical line. Visualizing the open side as the bow, the Hawk's mass filled out the stern to the shape's midpoint and left only a small prong on the starboard side. The starboard mass contained a deployable turret that would extend from the ship's ventral side, and on the port and starboard sides were two more turret emplacements.

The ship was painted primarily white with the three prongs accented in red on the bow, as well as the dorsal and ventral sides. Towards the stern, on both the latter two sides, there were concave red stripes that curved parallel to the ship's stern from the center prong to the outer two, originating from the outward sides of two cylindrical engines, which met the center prong at its base and extended outward to port and starboard. This formed a symmetrical acute angle across the dorsal side on the longitudinal axis, with legs that met the rear curve. All along the outward-facing sides of these engines was another red stripe.

Anor quickly get rid of his amazement thanks to Mira,who shake him a bit. He looked at her,with winden eyes.

"Do you...know what are we looking at the moment?"He still could believe this. Everything was going too good. He was almost ready to go on War. Now he needed gunboast,starfighters and a couple of large cruisers. Weapon weren't necessary,since station was filled with guns and ammo.

"Hmm,you mean Ebon Hawk?"At that Anor gasped,while she smiled sheepishly."This is my Ship now..."Mira swore that there was a dark cloud around Anor head."Are you fine,Anor?"

"Yeah...I'm fine,but how are you on possesion of Ebon Hawk?"He asked,while looking at her.

"Well,my Ancestor was friends with Jedi Exile,who was in possesion of this Ship. Exile gave it to my Ancestor to store it. That all."She answered,before adding."It was updating every ten years,without changing design..."She said somehow proudly."So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I still need to sell my Ship and get more money. From some local Casino maybe?"He answered,while scratching his head."Anyways let's go and get some money."

 **[Citadel Casino]**

Everyone grouned in frustation after seeing that some Mysterious person,dressed in black cloak with hood and silver armor underneath it,won another match. It wasn't even an hour,since men entered Casino with other person and astromech with him. Human who was playing with Mysterious person,flipped entire table,after losing another 20,000 credits.

"You cheating! Get the hell out of where,before you'll get youself in trouble!"Shouted Men,while Mysterious person chuckled.

"Fine...I've already have enought money..."Spoke Anor,who looked up from his hood,while leaving the angry Men alone. After him left his group,before someone called them.

"Hey you there...Come here for second."Spoke some Kid about half of his height dressed in black and red armor with C-21 Highsinger type Droid next to him.

Not really need to rush himself Anor and his friends went to Kid and Droid.

"Hey,don't you too young to be in here?"He joked,while Kid snorted.

"Funny,but anyway...Don't you think that you shouldn't cheat that much...Jedi?"Asked Kid,while shocking Anor and his friend.

"So you found out...What's your name?"Asked Anor with crossed arms."And what do you want?"

"Boba...Boba Fett."He answered with smirk."Since you don't seem to belong to Jedi Order and I have an offer for you.."

 **End of Chapter!**

Hope you like it and Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

STAR WARS

Diclaimer:I don't own Star Wars. Lucas and Disney does. Let's get started.

 _ **"A long time ago...In galaxy far,far away..."**_

 _:Star Wars The Gray Order:_

 _„Anor Mas is almost ready for his War between Republic and Separatist. But there are many things that he need to do. That's why he decided to gather as much money as he could to finish his preparations. But he didn't except to be found cheated with the Force by young bounty hunter named Boba Fett. What will Happend next...?"_

Chapter 5

Anor was smiling sheepishly,while Boba looked at him confused. What was with that smile on that guy face. He was trying to gave him an offer,who normaly wound't throw away. So why was he smiling?

"Are you listening to me?"He asked,while suddenly Anor pat his head,kneeling to his level.

"Sorry,but I don't recognize you...Anyway you shouldn't be here! Even if you have that droid with you. There are many bad people there,so better if you leave this place."He spoke childishly, which make Boba go red from anger.

"Why you...! I not just a kid! I am a son of Jango Fett! The Famous Bounty Hunter!"Cried Boba not loud enought to he would get people attention.

"Where did I heard that name? Jango...Jango? Oh! I remember,he was that Bounty Hunter who captured Obi-wan Kenobi,Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala! Sorry for that Boba...I really didn't wanted upset you."Apologized Anor,while Boba snorted.

"Fine,anyway I have an offer for you,since you could be the only one who would help me."

"Are you sure this is wise?"Asked Mira.

"Don't worry Mira,it won't hurt to heard what Boba has to offer."Assured Anor,while grinning at her.

"So what do you want?"Asked Anor,while placing his hand on his hips.

"I want you to help me kill Mace Windu..."At that temperature lowed for a couple digrases.

Anor eyes start to glow,while walls and floor was being pull toward him,drinks start to fly and tables were levitating. Everyone with Boba droid took a gun and poited them at Anor,while R5 took his blaster out and Mira ignite her white lightsaber blade. Anor then snap out and returned to normal.

"Sorry for that guys! I got a little carried away! Sorry again!"He laughted nervously."M'key guys let's just get outside and talk a bit"At that Boba and the rest noded and they left Casino.

* * *

 **[Outside of Casino.]**

Anor and rest were sitting on near metal bench. They've were looking around,before Boba narrowed his eyes at Gray Jedi.

"So what'll you say? I can pay,don't worry about it."Spoke Boba,while Anor chuckled.

"I believe that we can work together. I also want to kill this M*%# #ker for what he did to me!"Exclaim Anor with fire visible in his eyes."But remind,he killed your Father right?"

"Yeah,he cut my Father head off. What he did to you?"He asked.

"He betrayed me,by cutting my left arm off and leaving me for death in doomed Ship."He replied in cold tone.

"I see...Well then we have..."Before he could finish,Anor cuted him off.

"Hold for second. In exchange for my help,you'll join me in upcoming War with Separatist and Republic."At that Boba raised an eyebrow.

"War with Separatist and Republic? But why? And why would I help you?"He asked with crossed arms.

"Peace will never come if those side won't be crushed. And you'll help me,since you hate both sides."Now Boba was intrested and Anor saw that.

"Go on.."

"Remember that because of the Jedi's,who are part of Republic,you Father died. And because of Separatist that hired your Father he died. If it wasn't for them,then he would be still alive..."Boba's eyes winded at that.

Anor was right. If it wasn't for them,he would still have a Father. He lowed his head,while Gray Jedi place his hand on Boba shoulder. He looked at him,while he smiling sadly.

"Not only you have chanse to get revenge for you Father,but also become something more that Bounty Hunter. It's up to you Boba. What'll you do?"He asked,while Boba stood up and looked at him determination in his eyes.

"You right! Both Republic and Separatist are guilty! Okey then I'll join you...Um what you name?"At that Anor stood and lift his hand.

"My name is Anor Mas,The Gray Jedi..."With that Boba took his hand and shake it.

"On the Mandalorian Code,I'll promise to stay by your side to the end Anor Mas..."Spoke Boba,while Anor chuckled."So how are you standing now with preparation?"

"Well I have an army,some credits and one starship. I lack gunships,Cruisers,starfighters and weapons."At that Boba luaghted.

"Then you're lucking. On Kamino,many Kaminoans own my Father debts,so I can help you to get some Cruisers,gunship and weapons."Both then smirked and both move to get theirs respective Ships and leave the Telos IV.

* * *

 **[Time Skip-One Year Later,Zygerria]**

Ahsoka sigh tiredly,while sitting on the cage for slaves. With her Master Anakin,Master Kenobi and Captain Rex they tried to free her Togruta slaves,but it didn't work well. Master Kenobi get caught,while Rex menage to flee. Master Skywalker and Ahsoka were playing a Master of Slaves and Slave. After that Queen ordered Anakin to kill Obi-wan,but he refused. She gave a signal and Anakin turned on the guards. R2-D2 provided them with their hidden lightsabers. She attempted to capture Queen of Slave Empire,but she shocked her and she fell unconscious.

Currently some bird tried to get into her cage,but she used Force to push bird away. Then she heard Ataic Molec voice.

"You'll be my slave you know that right?"He said grin,while she manipulated The Force to make Ataic to almost fell down. But he menage to get up and push the button on small metal cylider, which shocked her."I hope you'll learn nicer by this!"

 _'Anor would know what to do...Why did he died?'_ She thought sadly,while Ataic again shocked her.

Suddenly a large explosion erupted on the north gate to Slaves Empire. Both Ahsoka and Ataic eye winden,while Zygerrian male start to yell at his comlink.

"What in the worlds is happening?!"

 _[...Sir! We're under attack by Droid army!...]_

"What?! Separatist are attacking us?!"

 _[...No,Sir! I don't recoginze those Droid! We need help!. **.Bzzzz..Bzzzz.**.]_

Ataci cut the comunicaction as static began. He yelled in frustation,while running to help his soldiers. Ahsoka took long breath,before looking at the large. Somehow she felt relief seeing it.

 **Star Wars Ost-Execute Order 66 music.**

 **[In Empire]**

Empire was in chaos. There was fire and dead bodies everywhere. Hundred of HK-51droid were rushing through Empire,while killing Enemies and protecting the Slaves. With were four figures who were fighting along wi HK droids.

First figure was HK-55,who was in pure joy with finaly killing some meatbags.

Second figure was another droid C-21 Highsinger,who was doing Acrobatic stunts,while killing thughs.

Third figure was dressed in green mandalorian armor,who was flying with his jetpack while killing other thugs.

Fourth figure was dressed in white robes with hood. Figure had white bladed lightsaber,which with person was killing thughs by reflecting blaster bolts.

The last figure dressed in white robes with hood and white vacuum mask( **A/N:Look at the Game Kotor.** ) was marching along with at least 30 HK-51 models behind him. His orange bladed lightsabers were reflecting blaster bolts and killing near thug trying to attack him. When no one was trying to kill him,he stopped and look at the HK-51 close to him.

"Go and take other parts of this Empire...Also I sense that there are three Jedis. Don't kill them. I repeat do **NOT** kill them."Spoke Lightsabers user.

" **Statement:Don't worry Master. We won't.** "With that he left,while using Force to jump to high building.

* * *

 **[With Ashoka]**

Ahsoka could helpessly at the attack from unknow forces. In the distace she saw large Slaves Empire Starfighter coming toward her. She sensed that Ship will try to shoot her,so Ashoka closed her eyes accept her fate. She smiled as togruta girl would finally able to see Anor. When she heard blast fire,she took last breath and embrace herself with coming death.

But it never came. Ashoka open her eyes to see blaster plasma hovering in the air. She was confused untill plasma shoot back from where it came from,which destroyed engine of the ship. Slowly ship star to fall untill it hit the castle. She looked around as her eyes narrowed person above her. It was men dressed in white robes with hood and mask. Men also had two lightsabers attached to his belt.

 **End of Ost.**

"Who are you? I don't recognize you..."She said,while Men chuckled.

" _I don't blame you Ahsoka...It's been long time after all._ "Men spoke softly somehow she felt that this person was somehow who was close to her." _Let me free first,okey?_ "At that she noded and move to give space for his lightsaber. Once the hole was ready,Ahsoka left the cell.

"I don't understand this but...I somehow know you...But how?"She asked,while Men start to took his mask off. As soon as he took it off,her eyes become moist,before stream of tears were running down her cheeks."No...I can't be you Anor...Master Windu said that Grevious killed you..."She spoke tearfully,while falling down on her knees. Anor quickly get to her side and embrace her with warm hug.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't show up ealier...I had a lot of thing going on in my head..."At that Ahsoka broke the hug and slap him across his face. He didn't blame her for this. He would be angry too.

"Do you have...any idea what I felt throught this entire year?!"She yelled,while shaking. Ano seeing this,send a calming wave to her,which make her stop shaking. Then he move to her and hug Ahsoka tightly."Please...Don't leave me again..."Before she could say something more,Anor press his lips again her and she didn't complain. Then they broke the kiss and look at each other.

"Will you go back with me to Order?"She asked,while he shook his head.

"I don't go back to place where I'm not wanted..."He said sotfly,while Ahsoka place her hands on his cheeks.

"You have Me,Master Yoda,Shaak Ti and Master Ploo Kon. Please return with me to Order. We'll get the justice for what Windu did..."At that he chuckled sadly.

"Sorry,but I've made my mind. And I'll deal with Windu. The only thing I'm asking you is that,will you join me?"At that she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I had enought of what is happening in the galaxy...But I don't have time for explanation. I quess this will do. I have to leave...I'm sorry,but we will meet soon..."With that Anor place his two finger on her forehead and her eyes darken."Go to your Master,take you lightsaber and leave this place..."At that she simply noded and left him. He felt bad using his powers to make Ahsoka what he wanted. But there wasn't any other choise.

Then he suddenly heard beeping sound coming from his left arm. Anor push a button on his arm and a hologram showed Boba with dead body of the Queen next to him.

"Mission accomplised,Brother..."Spoke Boba,while Anor chuckled. Boba and Anor become like brother to one another after this one years."This place is ours. What now?"

"First of all I want to get every Togruta to be taken to their home planet. If some slave ship will leave then don't attack..."

"And after that?"He asked eagerly.

"We'll finish what we started..."At that Boba noded with smirk as hologram dissapair. Anor look at the Old Slave Empire with sigh."Get revenge and peace,huh..."

 **End of Chapter!**

Hope you like it! See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

STAR WARS

Diclaimer:I don't own Star Wars. Lucas and Disney does. Let's get started.

 _:Star Wars:The Gray Order:_

 _"Shock spreads in the galaxy! New unknow Side come out of nowhere during the mission of three Jedi to free togruta people from Slave Empire. Republic nor Separatist don't know what to do. Is it friendly or evil? Only time will tell..."_

 **Chapter 6**

 **[Unknow location]**

Two figures were looking at each other in dark room. From first figure could be felt anger and pure hatred and from the other anxiousness with small anger.

"This is...Unexpented..."Said first figure."Who ever this person,who leads those battle droids is...He cannot be taken easly. Especially since he's force and lightsaber user. And that girl too..."

"Yes my Master...I wonder why did he show up now?"Said outloud Dooku.

"Me too...But that's not inportan right now. Prepare next attack at once..."With that Darth Sidious vanish leaving Dooku alone."We cannot loose this fight..."

* * *

 **[Jedi Temple,High Council Chamber.]**

Every master in chamber felt anxiousness around them. Yoda and Windu were deep in thoughts. After Skywalker,Kenobi and Tano reports they needed to think. New possible treat...or ally arise out of nowhere. Not only that but there was this men with lightsaber and force powers with girl who also had them. And this army of still unknow battle droids...

"What are we going to do,Master Yoda?"Asked Kit Fisto.

"Strange things...Happing in galaxy are. Good or bad...Can't tall I...To personal chamber of mine...I must go..."Everyone watch in shock the form of leaving Yoda. That never happend before that made everyone felt even more anxious. Something that Jedi couldn't allow.

"A Force and lightsaber users...Dressed in white robes. One of them with mask? And you meet him Padawan Tano?"Asked Windu,while she frowned a little.

"Yes...I don't know why,but he saved me before blaster bolt could kill me..."At that Anakin put his hand on her shoulder.

"He just freed you and let you go? He didn't told you anything?"Asked Anakin.

"Just to leave this planet..."She replied.

"I see...What are we going to do with...How are they even calling themself? Anyway...Should we try to ally with them? They freed Togruta slave and it's obviously not Separatist or...Siths ways,right?"Asked Obi-wan.

"Let's see what are they going to do from now on. Untill then we'll see..."Said finally Windu."Council meeting is over. You're dissmed."

* * *

 **[With Anor. Ebon Hawk]**

"Tell me again...Where exactly we're going?"Asked Boba,while piloting Ship. Anor who was his co-pilot chuckled.

"We need bigger team. That's why we have this small trip over the galaxy."Then HK-55 and Mira come to cockpit.

" **Displeasure:Master...Why do you need bigger team,since you have me?** "

"Still I need generals for their own legion. Since Mira will stay with me,Boba with his droid,You and R5...We need more members."

"Your right. When we'll be gathering students,you'll need my help in training."She said with smile. "But where are we going to search them?"

"I have visions about our new members. I've made a list of names and planets. Boba and Highsinger you two will go to the Florrum,here the datapad...Also take two HK-51."At that he gave Boba datapad. He looked at it and then at Anor.

"Are sure he'll join us?"Boba asked.

"That's why I'm leaving this to you..."He replied."I saw that you found your way to make him our team member...Now Mira you'll go to the Onderon and aid the resistance with two HK-51. They don't want Republic help,but I don't believe they know how to fight with Separatist. So you teach them how to figh them and find this guy..."With that Mira was given datapad. She looked at it and noded.

"HK-55 and R5 you two will go to the Kashyyyk. Look for this Wookie."HK-55 gladly took datapad,while his eye glowed."Remember don't kill untill somebody they shoot you...This is why I send R5 with you...To make sure you behave."

" **Deeper displeasure:Master do you really think so low of me?!** "

"I'm sorry HK-55. But we know how much you like killing."At that HK-55 go away looking depressed.

"So where are you going?"Asked Boba with frown. He didn't like where he was going. Better becareful around pirate gangs especialy since you out numbered.

"To the Abafar...There's somebody who'll prove to be very useful and helpful. Boba you'll take your Slave I,HK-55 and R5 with Mira one the stolen Slaves ships with you,while I take Ebon Hawk with some HK-51 to guard it. For now let's head back to Peragus System."With that they went into Hyperspace and after them the Stolen Slaves ships with their Cruiser,which was reminded Republic,but it was entire grey with new Gray Order symbol on it **(Gray Jedi Order Symbol)**.

* * *

 **[Peragus III,Hangar.]**

Thanks to Boba entire station was filled with new tech. and more weaponry. Currently their army stood at 600,780,000 HK-models and it was rising every day. Because of large number they needed second base for droids,so they choose Telos. On the planet was enought place many old bases to rebuild,so it was good. Now entire team was in hangar waiting for Anor to show up. After two minutes he come from hangar doors with smile. He was dressed in black armor,which look like Boba's.

"Tell...What's up with this smile."Asked Boba with laught.

"We have another planet in our hands."At that every's eyes winden.

" **Query:Which one Master?** "

"Korriban. Since there was no one to be found,we could take it. Beside we found old Sith Temple and Imperial base. Anyway it's our time. Is everyone prepared?"At that everyone gave nod with R5 biping."Good luck and let's meet again soon..."At that everyone went into their Ship and leave hangar.

 _[...May the Force be with you...]_

With that everyone smiled and went to find other new members.

* * *

 **[Outer Rim Territories,Spizen Sector,Abafar]**

Ebon Hawk came out of the Hyperspace and quickly went to the planet to find new member. Anor was quite excited about this bigger team. It was only because he heard that Revan had that one,so he decided to have that kind of team. It was also good,since he couldn't fight at once in every battle field.

There was few ports on the planet and there weren't that bit big. But was enought to dock his ship. He choose Pons Ora as his vision show him. He quickly landed on the dock and told his droid to make sure no try to steal his ship. Entire port was rather poor,but then again it was desert planet. There were a few diners,but Anor looked for one and only.

The Power Sliders.

Anor went into the Diner to see that there was only one person. He narrowed his eyes at the surrouding with frown. He could see bugs here...No wonders why no one eats here,aside from this one guy. He saw the Sullustan male dressed in dirty chief cloths cooking something. He walked to the counter and sit. Sullustan saw that and stop his cooking and walked to Anor.

"What can I get for you?"He asked.

"Do you know a human male around 30 with tan skin and brown eyes?"At that Sullutan blinked.

"That depend. Who are you?"At that Anor waved his hand.

"That doesn't matter. Bring this human male right now."Sullutan only scoffed.

"Your tricks won't on me...Jedi scum..."At that he felt pressure on his throat and slowly he start to levitate."W-What... ***Cought***...?"

"Oh...Well I'm different kind of Jedi...Now where is he?"Suddenly a person came to the room.

He had grey shirt with dark yellow jacket and black pants. Also he had long hairs and beard. When Anor saw him,he smiled.

"Mr. Borkus? What's happening?"At that Anor let go Borkus,who dropped on his knees, and stood up.

"I've been looking for you...Uhm...What your name again?"He asked,while scratching the back of his head.

"My name is Gregor...Why were are you looking for me? Do you know me?"At that Borkus quickly get back on feets.

"Don't believe him! He's just want you to get into trouble!"Yelled Borkus poiting at Anor,who gave him dead glare.

"He is just slave to you! Why do you even care? It's not like you get richer by having him here. Gregor doesn't even seem to remember,who he was!"At that Gregor looked between them. Borkus might save his life,but still he was unfair if it comes to paying. On the other hand this new guy was looking for him and might know something about him.

"If you know me then...How I am?"He asked shocking Borkus.

"You're a clone,one of many,who fight with battle droids on the current battle field. But seem to be lost. I quess you have amnesia then. I can prove it"At he took small device and he scanned left arm of Gregor Gregor was shocked. It was him,just without long hairs and beard."Wow. A republic captain of special forces! Nice,Gregor! By the you don't know where is your armor and gears,do you?"

"I still don't understand. There are more like me? I really don't know where is my armor and gears...The last thing I remember that Mr. Borkus saved me.."Anor then looked a Borkus,who start to sweat.

"Ohhhh...I quess that he know where is,right?"At that he tried to run,but Anor used force to froze him in place."Now where is Gregor armor Mr. Borkus?"

"I don't...know...what are you...talking about!"Anor only chuckled.

"Trust me! You don't want to make me angry."At that he cracked his fingers and walked slowly to him.

"Don't!...It's in my...House...on the west side of Port..."Force user only smiled and unfroze him. Borkus only screamed,while running away.

"Let's get your armor and see if you still in shape!"Anor exclaimed,while grabing Gregor arms.

"Oh,hey wait! Not so sudden!Ouch!"Yelled Gregor."I can still walk and see!"Anor only laughted at that as they make their way to Borkus house.

* * *

 **[Later]**

Gregor felt different. Like somebody new and old at the same time. He look down a the helmet in his hand. Some of the memories went back to his head,but still it wasn't enought. His eyes then were put on the grinning Anor. Why was he happy? He didn't know.

"Now you really look like a soldier!"He said."But can you still shoot and fight like a soldier?"

"I'm still not sure about this...Maybe I should go and apologize Mr. Borkus..."At that Anor grab his shoulder and shook him.

"And go back to this hell of work?! C'mon you're a soldier! Not dish washer!"He said poiting at his armor and gun.

"So what do you want me to do?"Gregor asked.

"Join to my team,of course!"At that Gregor cocked his head to the side,like little child.

"Team?"At Anor brow twiched.

"Team with,which I bring balance in the galaxy!"He exclaimed proudly."All those Wars bring only... pain, despair,suffering...I need to change that,but I can do this alone. That I making a team."

"Team can't fight againts armies...Even I know that."Said Gregor sadly. His memories of his team flash before his eyes.

"Don't worry I have quite big army."At that Gregor looked at him in confusion.

"Then why do you need me? What do you want to do?"

"Because legion can't fight without leader...What I want is...To crush both sides enought to make them stop this war!"Clone eyes winded at that.

"Wha...? Why do you think that this will stop the fight?"He asked in disbelief.

"If I crush their armies and weapons...They will need credits...If I take planets from where they can make credits..."He trailed off waiting for Gregor to finish his sentence.

"With that they can't affort armies or weapons...So they can't fight without them. This might stop the war!"Anor smiled,while looking at the sky."I see your reasoning now. I quess then you have to take this place too."

"But why? It's just some desert planet..."

"On which you can get special fuel from massive amount of Rhydonium. It's the best fuel,but if you want it for yourself then let's get hurry. Separatist are already making their moves from what I heard."At Anor face got serious as he noded.

"I see..."Then he pushed a button on arm."HK-51 leave three HK-51 on the ship and get over here. But before that call our Cruiser. Our next target is Abafar!"He exclaim.

 _[... **Query:Master will we kill some meatbags?**...]_

" ***Sight*** Sadly no,but you'll get a chanse to kill Separatist droids."He said tiredly.

 _[... **Displeasure:I quess we can't do anything about it...Statement:We'll call for bakcups. Also we on our way**...]_

 **End of Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

STAR WARS

Diclaimer:I don't own Star Wars. Lucas and Disney does. Let's get started.

 _:Star Wars:The Gray Order:_

 _„Searching for Team Members! Anor Mas need more member to his team so he can bring the balance to the galaxy! That's why he separate his team to look new members around the galaxy. Gray Jedi went to the planet Abaraf to find Gregor the old captain of special clone forces. After found Gregor armor and gears,Clone informed Anor about special fuel,which could aid his Forces. Anor decided to call for cruiser and couple of HK-51 to help him destroy Separatist forces on the planet..."_

 **[Abafar,mining installation,with Anor and Gregor]**

Anor and Gregor were hiding behind the building. Gregor was using his helmet to see how many battle droids were at the installation. There were about at least 100 of them. Clone captain was wondering if they could take this many even with help of those HK-51 droids. Even with this new called Gray Jedi.

"So how are we going to do this?"Asked Gregor poiting the station."I'm not sure if we can destroy them all..."

" **Query:Master...Can I kill this meatbag for disrespecting our skill in destruction?** "Asked one the HK-51.

"No HK-51...He's a friend now. Anyway let's sneak up and destroy them..."Said Anor with smirk,before HK-51 actived camouflage and vanished.

Anor and Gregor dashed to another cover and kneeled. Gray Jedi saw one big container of fuel and around 20 super battle droid and normal ones. He pointed container to Gregor,who with unknow to him precision,shoot container which cause large explosion destroying droid in the process. HK-51's deactived camouflage and start their attack toward next 30 droids. Anor ignited his orange lightsabers and begin his fury attack,while jumping toward 15 droids who started shooting at him.

Anor used Force lighting to destroy 4 super droid with blocking blaster bolt from normal droids without looking at them. Then he throw lightsaber toward 1 spider droid and spliting him with destrying it with no problem. Then he moved to another 10 droid,who start to shoot toward him. He manipulete the force to lift them and throw them to one another slowly making big metal ball,which he throw at them 20 super battle droids. He only grinned at more droid coming to him.

Gregor on the other hand tried to fight with only 5 battle droids. He found out that his skill didn't dissapair and he could destroy them with ease. He perfectly shoot them in the head. So he moved to next 10 battle droids. The throw shock grenate,which cause droid to fall and never moved again. He moved the last 20 of them. He saw two containers and around them 10 droids. He shoot those containers with jump and dashing to next cover. He then unleash a barrage of blue blaster bolts, which was destroying droids in seconds. It didn't took long before battle was finished. But Gregor wanted more,maybe he wasn't ready to fight with his brothers,but he could with pleasure destroy droid armies.

He sit down with heavy breath. It was long time since his last fight,but in time he would return to his form. Gregor saw Anor walking to him with smile. Clone captain allowed himself to smile,but there was thought about the choice he was making. And Anor saw that.

"I see you still have your skill,Captain..."He said with formalities which cause Gregor to stood up and salute to him.

"Yes...Commander Mas..."The Gray Jedi place his hand on Gregor shoulder.

"I sense the conflict in you. But don't worry. First of all you need to return to your form,then..."At that he took his hand and sense the disturbance in the Force. Something was off. Slowly he could see vision coming to him.

He saw group of younglings,who are on the familiar ship with lightsaber parts. There were around 6 of them. Anor saw Ahsoka fighting with some pirates,who from what he could heard,were trying to stole kyber crystals. Then he saw that Ahsoka was kidnapped by those pirates,who stolen her lightsabers.

Anor start breath heavly,while trying to sit. Gregor help him as he looked at him with concern. HK-51 droids come to them and one of them walked to them.

" **Query:Master are you alright?** "

"Yeah...I'm alright. It was Force vision...I need to take Ebon Hawk. Take one the separatist ship and contact with Cruiser."He said before standing up and walking to hangar.

"Do you need help?"Asked Gregor,while Anor waved him off.

"No stay with HK-51's and rest...It's something that I need to do alone..."He said,while placing mask on his face.

 **[Other part of galaxy.]**

In the other part of galaxy a Crucible the vessel operated by the Jedi Order, was hovering in the space,which smoke a bit. The ship, which had been in service from the time of the Old Republic through the Clone Wars, was used to ferry Padawans from Coruscant to Ilum.

On the said ship were six younglings,who were working on their lightsabers. First who ended his work was Petro,a human male. Second was Zatt,a Nautolan male. Third was Gungi,a wookie male. Fourth was Ganodi,a rodian female. Fifth was Byph,a Ithorian male. The last one was Katooni,a tholothian female. Suddenly all of them heard a alarm sound coming from the cockpit. All of them dashed to it to check out if he reinforcement come to save them and then go save Ahsoka. But sadly it some piece of junk,which connected to them. Then they prepared their lightsaber to defence themself. Group of younglings went to the dock to see who it was. Along with them was R2-D2 with head of The Proffesor Huyang. As long as door shoot open revealing figure dressed in white robes with hood and mask walked to them. All of the ignited their lightsaber.

" _That's not very nice of you._ "Person said pouting,which confused younglings.

"Who are you? You're not Captain Cody for sure.."Said Zatt,while disactiving their lightsaber. Petro saw and other saw that person had lighsabers attached to his belts,which meant that he was Jedi."You're a Jedi,so Master Kenobi must have sent you,right?"

" **If it isn't young Mas? I can tell who's those lighsaber even with proper look!** "said Proffesor Huyang with joy.

Anor only smiled under his mask,before he took it off."Well I'm far from ordinary Jedi,but...Yeah I'm The Force user."This confused younglings,which make them look at each other."It's good to you Proffesor..."

" **Grggrrhhtt?** "Gungi asked,which make Force user to chuckle..

"My name is Anor Mas. I'm a Gray Jedi Master. Anyway I take it that I'm too late? Ahsoka is with Pirates,huh?"Asked Anor,which shocked everyone. Was really a Master in such young age?

" **What? A Gray Jedi you say and Master?** "Asked Proffesor,while Anor noded with smile.

"Yeah...She's with them,while we are waiting. Instead of helping her..."Mutter Petro with obvious anger.

"I see...From what I can tell this ship isn't in good shape. Good thing that I have some part I can give you and repair this ship. Let's do it and we'll go save Ahsoka..."Said Anor simply,which cause smile on some faces and disbelief on the others.

"What?"Yelled Katooni."We can't disobey order from the Jedi Order!"

"Do I look like I care?"replied Anor smoogly."Beside I'm not part of the Order anymore..."He added coldly.

" **What do you mean by that?** "Asked Huyang.

"I was betrayed by The Order,so I give piece of advice...Don't trust Jedi Order...They can't do nasty things to you..."He said with venom,each time he said „Jedi Order".

" **Don't be stupid Anor! Order never betray their members!** "Stated Huyang,while Anor scoffed.

"Then explain this!"He shouted,showing his metal arm. R2-D2 took Huyang head to let him see his arm better.

" **What happend to you?** "Asked Huyang not really know how to respomd to this. It was obvious that this could be mostly from lightsaber,since no Jedi ever lost his entire arm from other things aside from explosion and Anor didn't had any scars or anything." **Who did this to you?** "

"Mace Windu happend! My so called Master!"He yelled at him as his eyes start to glow purple. Every thought of Windu make him go crazy."He cut my arm and left me for death in doomed cruiser! "Then he felt anxiousness coming from the younglings."I'm sorry I didn't want to make you fell anxious..."

"It's okey...But I still don't believe that Master Windu could have done this?"Said Petro in disbelief. He actually looked up to Windu,since he was strong Jedi and he wanted to be one too."But why did he do this you?"

"He said that the Order doesn't need me and that my..."Darkness" will bring trouble to Jedi..."He said sadly,while looking down.

"What Darkness? I don't sense anything coming from you."Said Ganodi with crossed arms.

"That because I can controled it now..."He said somehow proudly.

"So why didn't you returned to Order...?"Asked Katooni still not fully trusting this Anor person.

"To those you didn't want me in the first place?"He said with obvious anger."Sorry,but I rather create my own Gray Jedi Order in which everyone can be. No matter on which side of the more person is. Dark or Light. As long as this person can use those side to keeping balance in the Force I don't care."Now everyone was curious.

" _What do you mean by „creating Gray Jedi Order_ "Asked Byph with frown.

"Well I'm planing soon to start looking for students. I need members,right?"He asked,like it was obvious.

"Why are you telling us this? What is your goal?"Asked Katooni with scoff.

"I plan to crush both Republic and Separatist. Because of them this War will never stop. That's why I will destroy their armies and take planet's from which they can make credits. Without credits they can go on with War and slave people or hurt them in the process of this fight... I have everything I need for War anyway. But what two Gray Jedi can do against The hole Order? Nothing...That's why I need other members for the order. Beside somehow I can trust you with that information." Somehow Katooni was happy with his answer. She could agreed with him. It was true that because of those two sides many people were suffering.

"We understand. You can trust us we won't tell anybody..."Said Katooni as everyone noded,even Huyang.

"That's great...But we need to wipe out this unit memory."At that R2-D2 dropped Huyang head and tried to run away,but Anor used the force to stop droid and make him fly to him."Now let's see what we can do with you..."At that R2 tried to move,but Anor quickly shut him down and processed with wiping out the memory of him and copying a bit of information for him to use in the future. Then put droid somewhere and then went back to his ship. He took some part and younglings help him repairing the ship. It took couple of hours,but they manage to repaired it.

"We're good to go. Can you fly this Ship?"Asked Anor,while Zatt noded."Okey from what I know those pirates went to Florrum. I wonder if Boba finished his task? Maybe we can get Ahsoka without fight..."At that he noded to himself.

"Anyway who's Ahsoka to you?"Asked Ganodi teasingly. She already know that him being a Gray Jedi Master meant that he created his own rules.

"She's very dear to me...I would jump to Rancor mouth for her"He said with warm smile."If she would die..I don't know what I would do..."The last sentence sounded very depressed,like she was the whole to him. Little did they know that she was."Anyway let's go and save her!"He exclaim with vigor,which shocked everyone. How he could change his attitude?

 **End of Chapter!**

Hope you like it! Please leave review! See you later.


End file.
